


Nonsense

by izumi2



Series: Random Stories (Civil War Team Iron Man) [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Civil War Team Iron Man, collection of drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumi2/pseuds/izumi2
Summary: 5 times Steve Rogers made NO sense and the one time he didn't make people stare at him incredulously.~*~Civil War Team Iron ManNow moderated because of trolls... that seem physically incapable of reading and heeding the tags.





	Nonsense

**Author's Note:**

> This a VERY short fic, more a little group of drabbles, parts of which I will incorporate in bigger/longer one shots/short fics... hope you guys enjoy :D

1 – Captain America – The First Avenger.

“I don’t like bullies.”

“Bullies?” Erskine had to pause at that.

As a German in American soil in the middle of a war, he and his people were already called many things. Tyrannical, shameful, the most horrific act in history. The list went on with words that were not good to mention in polite company. But ‘bully’ was a first.

Erskine began to sweat as he thought all the suffering people are going through, and all the few survivors that manage to keep their sanity…being called the ones that were ‘bullied’. Like they were children in a playground that were pushed from the swings.

~*~

2 – The Avengers (2012).

“I saw the footage. The only thing you care about is yourself”.

“What footage? And let me get just this one thing straight: you watched a  ** _footage_**  and you just decided that you know me? Well…if we are playing this game, I also watched  ** _footage_**  of you, loved the dancing girls, Star Spangled Man with A Plan…that's your name, right?”

…

“Sorry, the computer was running a little slow for me.”

“Are that debris in your suit?”

“I had to bust some doors down.”

“My way may be slower but at least it didn’t destroy governmental property.”

~*~

3 – Captain America – The Winter Soldier.

“We don’t just take those Carriers. We take down all of SHIELD.”

“SHIELD had nothing to do with it…”

“You gave me this mission and this is how it ends. SHIELD has been compromised, you’ve said so yourself. HYDRA grew right under your nose and you didn’t even notice.”

“Why do you think we are meeting in this cave? I noticed.”

“And how many paid the price before you did?”

“And how many  ** _will_**  pay the price if we sink SHIELD?”

~*~

4 – Avengers – Age of Ultron.

“Every time someone tries to prevent a war before it begins, people die.”

“As opposed to wait for a war to start, so people die anyway?”

…

“We do it together.”

“‘Together’? We either save seven billion people ‘together’ or we lose and seven billion people die… ‘together’?…I want a better plan. Does anyone else want a better plan?”

~*~

5 – Civil War.

“What if they send us somewhere we shouldn’t go, or if they stop us from going somewhere we should.”

“Ever heard of the Nuremberg Trials? You can say ‘no’ to orders, actually ‘following orders’ is not sufficient explanation to do morally abhorrent actions…they  ** _want_**  you to say ‘no’. And never mind that for now, you can always say 'no' and it won't be even considered insubordination because none of us are being contracted by the UN as a soldiers, actually most of us are not even soldiers.”

…

+1 – “He is my friend.”

“I can understand that. There isn’t much I would be unwilling to do for Rhodey. Thankfully I have never been in a situation where I had to use the UN as an excuse.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good with 5+1, check out dls works for the absolute GOD of 5+1, her fics are so good your hands shake!
> 
> Anyways, the bit about 'together' was inspired by Kizmet's: [Asking Why](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699477).


End file.
